Firey
Firey is a male contestant and the winner of Battle for Dream Island. Although he won the competition, he didn’t win Dream Island because Leafy bought Dream Island from the Announcer as revenge for not letting her go into the island. His previous arch enemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons and even has a rain shelter ready for when he is faced with rain, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and he has voted for Ice Cube because of that reason alone. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed of water in any state of matter (solid, liquid, or gas), such as Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Insectophobe's Nightmare. It is assumed that he is the father of Firey Jr., although this has never been confirmed. Firey and Coiny have had a bad relationship through episodes 1-12 until Coiny was eliminated in episode 12 over the choosing of who could stay (Coiny or Tennis Ball). Tennis Ball was chosen so he stayed and Coiny was eliminated. In Episode 22, he, along with Flower, created a replacement speaker box after Spongy crushed the original one when Bomby exploded and broke the platform Spongy was on. In BFDIA, he used his speaker box again after the Puffball Speaker Box was destroyed in Get in the Van. Firey and his assumed son, Firey Jr. have never interacted with each other. Appearance Firey appears to be a flame. His outer flame is orange, his inner flame is yellow, and his outline is scarlet. In Hurtful! and prior episodes, his inner flame has a much more rugged look. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and onwards, his inner flame looks smoother. Personality Firey is one of the more immature and unintelligent contestants, often winning or prevailing by pure luck rather than with genuine skill. In BFDI, most of his time was spent slapping and arguing with Coiny, showing us that he can be quite childish, though this conflict diminished as the series wore on. Firey can also be quite ditzy: e.g. him not realizing that lava can kill Leafy in Insectaphobe's Nightmare, forgetting who Leafy is in Get in the Van, and more. Though, by the end of Season 1, he seems to have developed more of a genuine understanding of his surroundings and interactions with the other characters, such as acknowledging his unintentional cruelty to Leafy and revealing his thoughts on the conflicts around him. He also displays signs of genuine sincerity, such as when he reveals his true feelings to Leafy about her. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey and Coiny were fighting on top of Spongy, but Coiny was the first to slap the other. Golf Ball said "Coiny, stop fighting!" and ordered them to stop. At the challenge, Flower pushed Firey and many others off of the balance beam, saying "Out of my way, I need my space!" Leafy and Pin won the challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Firey was on the Squishy Cherries. Firey hit his hand with a hammer. On the challenge, Firey stood in a wooden boat along with his teammates, and he was scared. Pin won the challenge this time. In A Leg Up in the Race, after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they temporarily became enemies, but they eventually became allies again, as they worked together as partners in The Reveal. He became friends with Leafy in Gardening Hero and may have a crush on her as seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone except Leafy into Dream Island, causing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he wants is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Firey made it into the Top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. His favorite screen was some spikes with Coiny under it. In Get in the Van, Firey was brought back to life using the HPRC. Leafy then tries to talk to Firey, but he doesn't remember her. Then Leafy is smashed by Gelatin's hammer, which Firey reacts to by saying "strangers are so weird nowadays". After finding out that Puffball Speaker Box has been destroyed, he pulls out his old speaker box out of his flames, and it announces Cake at Stake. IDFB In Welcome Back, Firey is seen locked in a cage on top of the Yoyle Needy screaming, which he was put in by the FreeSmart as punishment for something yet to be revealed. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Firey, who has seemingly escaped from his cage as said in the previous season, is first seen sitting with Coiny, trying to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into a pot then Taco tries to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into the pot. Votes Total elimination votes: 918 Kills Trivia *Firey holds a record of most likes, with 1024 likes *Firey and Rocky are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey has the most likes out of everyone in BFDIA, at a whopping 1,600 likes. *Firey is the only original contestant in Season 2 to never be in the TLC or the LOL. *Firey (alongside Saw and Dora) is the only contestant immune to fire and lava but is also the only contestant that would die from water (presumably aside from Firey Jr.). **Despite this, he dies in an explosion in Lofty and Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Firey was the only contestant in the stage of two teams of BFDI who transferred to another team, not counting rejoins. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant following Spongy's elimination. *Besides being the winner of BFDI, Firey holds the record for most times being put up for elimination, with 11. **This is probably because he lasted all the way through and was on all teams **In order, he was UFE in episodes 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24. **However, Firey has only been on the bottom 2 once, in the elimination of episode 21, below Ice Cube. *In episode 25, Coiny and Firey became friends, and when it was pointed out by Blocky, they hugged. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *There is a very early prototype of Battle for Dream Island, called "Total Firey Island", with Firey as the main character, but he got eliminated. *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". **Coincidentally, he placed 1st in BFDI. **This also makes him the first object show character ever created, as BFDI is the first object show on YouTube. *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *Firey is the only male character to make/have his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2 (due to the death of Bubble and the absence of Leafy) and therefore was the only male finalist in season 1. *Firey seems to have a much smaller role in BFDIA and running, considering the fact he has more screen time in BFDI. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny, and vice-versa for Coiny. *He is one of the few characters to be killed by Bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *He is one of two characters to have killed David, with the other being Announcer. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity episode 12 (AKA "Crappy Anniversary") at the Elimination Time by stealing OJ's slice of birthday cake. **Coincidentally, in the cameo in Inanimate Insanity, he was seen with OJ, and they both end up winning their respective shows' first season (currently the only seasons with winners) *Firey is one of 7 characters that have appeared on Inanimate Insanity, with the others being the Announcer, Pencil, Coiny, Nickel, Puffball Speaker Box and Rocky. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow! is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *'Goof:' Every so often, Firey's flames are not moving in most episodes. *Firey was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Firey, along with Leafy, Bubble, Ice Cube, Cheese Orb, and Announcer are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. *Firey is the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize, due to Puffball's sweep. *Firey's personal OMG's are "Oh My Spark" in BFDI Is Back, and "Oh My Oxygen" in various BFDI episodes. *Firey is the highest ranking contestant to win a Win Token. *Despite being fatally allergic to water, Firey is still able to salivate and sweat, as shown in Return of the Hang Glider and Getting Teardrop to Talk, respectively. **However, this still harms him. *Firey is one of only two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons, the other being Coiny. *Firey is the one that had the most friends. *On BFDIA 5 voting, Firey actually received 1024 likes, not 1023. *Firey is one of only four Season 1 contestants who has never been eliminated by viewer votes. *Firey is, as of now, the only contestant to win a season of the show. **This is due to BFDIA getting canceled, IDFB not having a contest, and BFB still going. *Firey and Pencil share the same scream, perhaps because they're both voiced by the same voice actor. See also Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Firey Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers!